Always There
by Feeling Lucky
Summary: Maryse never knew that despite everything, one man was always there. It's a one-shot but packs a punch full of drama. Enjoy reading, feedback always appreciated!


**Title:** Always There

**Summary:** ONESHOT - Maryse's thoughts about Cody Rhodes and Shane McMahon after her heart is broken. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Cody x Maryse x Shane.

Maryse rolled from her side to her back and stretched her arms over her head. The light sneaking through the curtains of yet another hotel room reminded her that it was a new day, and whether she wanted to or not, she would need to face it.

So slowly raising herself up from the bed, the edgy, yet beautiful young diva made her way to the bathroom. Straining to avoid the mirror, it was inevitable she would have to look at herself and the dried tears from the night before still plastered on her face.

She can't believe she sacrificed everything for _him_, especially when she had an admirer in the young Cody Rhodes. And now there was no Cody, no _him_ and possibly no job.

Before fresh tears could escape the corners of her eyes, Maryse turned on the water and splashed away the tattoo of her pain. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do with her heart. In less than an hour she would emerge from the shower, fix her hair and put on her make-up. Those who saw her would see the lovely Maryse as she would make her way to the arena for yet another show. But no one would know her pain.

The pain of mixing work and pleasure with a man of money, a man whose warm smile melted her the day she saw him. A man who's charm and arrogance made her loath him, but love him all at once. She should have known better. After all, he was not her type. Cody Rhodes was her type. But in everyone's life there is a time when "types" don't register with school girl crushes and lust.

"_Wow, you look hot. My dad has a great eye for talent." He told her as he looked her over with a smile._

_Maryse blushed. How could she not? This was the son of the owner of the WWE. He was powerful, wealthy, charismatic and married. Yes, married. As soon as Maryse caught a slight glistening from the gold of his ring finger, she chose instead to focus on his puppy dog-like eyes._

"_Thank you Shane." She replied simply and then turned to walk away._

_But the young McMahon heir wanted her. And as far as "types" go, there weren't many women who weren't. Willing and sexy was his type and thanks to the fine position his father has placed him in, there weren't too many divas who weren't willing. Whether it was to get a push or to get a Playboy Cover, Shane didn't care._

_But Maryse didn't want either of these. Her love for wrestling had nothing to do with the hopes of becoming the next Playmate of the Year. And she was confident that with her athletic ability and look, that the pushes would come. Maryse was willing because she had fallen for Shane. Simple as that. There was no explanation for why, the man simply made her feel giddy inside._

After a long, hot shower, Maryse emerged wrapping a towel around her body and a smaller one around her hair. In the other room her cell phone was buzzing. Someone was trying to reach her.

In the back of her mind she wondered if it was Shane, or maybe even Vince, calling to tell her she had been terminated. After all, sending a message by giving the heir apparent a hard right cross and a kick to the groin is not exactly the best way to keep your job. But the emotions running through her last night sent her in a fury before the realization of her heart breaking had set in.

To remember back to that moment made her sick to her stomach.

"_Fuck, Maryse, I told you to wait for me at the hotel." Shane said with shocked expression as Maryse turned the corner and found him with his right hand cupping the siliconed breast of Eve Hall, and his lips sucking at her neck. _

_Their heated breaths could be heard several feet away and as Eve removed the straddling position of her right leg from Shane's hip, it was apparent that she was successful in unbuckling his belt in preparation of pleasuring the excited dark haired man._

"_Oh my God, I should have known." Maryse said as she placed a hand over her mouth before her jaw dropped completely to the floor. "You make me sick Shane McMahon." She then spat._

_After working his belt back to normal, Shane grabbed Maryse by the arm._

"_Maryse don't, it's just fun. I thought you knew." Shane reasoned, hoping the charm that got her into his bed the first time would work once again._

_Maryse looked over at Eve now standing there completely embarrassed, and laughed._

"_Just fun huh?"_

_Shane smirked. He was certain the diva in front of him would forgive and forget. He'd move on like usual._

_But he was wrong. Without even a warning she lifted her knee between his legs connecting hard with the one muscle in his body she was certain he used the most. Then as he bent over, doubled up in pain, Maryse reared her right had back and slapped him hard across the face._

"_Fuck you Shane!" She yelled and then ran as hard as she could to her car, and then to the hotel where it was that she fell on her bed and buried herself in her tears._

The night was hellish and Maryse wondered if she would ever be able to justify her stupidity.

As she made her way closer to her cell phone she wondered if she should just ignore it and instead just show up at the arena as if nothing had happened. God knows Shane would be waiting for her. Thoughts of working for TNA now infiltrated her mind. Sure, the WWE was the more dominant company, but she had lots of friends at TNA and there was apparently few backstage politics to have to contend with. All Maryse really wanted to do was wrestle.

On the other hand, the WWE had something that TNA did not. And that was the man who had just left Maryse a text message only seconds ago.

_Ash, saw you running away last nite. Everything ok? – Cody_

Somehow, after reading Cody's message, a slight smile snuck its way on Maryse's face. Why couldn't she have seen what was in front of her all along? Why did she fall for such a complete selfish asshole without even giving a man like Cody a second look?

As Maryse closed her cell phone and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed, she paused to look once again in the mirror.

Her face now clean from all the drama of the previous night. And as for her heart, maybe there would be a way to cleanse that as well. Who was Shane McMahon anyway but a daddy's boy with a silver spoon shoved up his ass? He may have been successful in embarrassing Maryse, but he would never take away her pride. This was a new day and regardless of the consequences she might have to pay for her actions, Maryse would find herself again, and Cody Rhodes would help her along the way.

The End.

**A/N: So please tell me what you think. I really love the idea of Cody and Maryse together and would love to see someone write their own Maryse/Cody fanfic (maybe a pre story to this or a post story, huh?). I also think that Shane McMahon is the perfect "bad guy" because he not only looks like an arrogant jerk, but I've heard several real life accounts of how he likes to flirt with women even though he is married. I don't know, he just seems very shallow to me, but then again I can't say that I know the guy.**

**Thanks again for your reviews!**


End file.
